


Get a room, please

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Like a LOT of making out, M/M, Making Out, Takes place before Hughes dies but like no one is dead in this really, and oof, if you can tell I just finished watching FMA, love is stored in the armor, this ship was born in my head and I thank god for it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 18:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18474979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: They get it, Ed’s never really been in a relationship and he’s never really had the teen opportunity to date, but this is honestly ridiculous.-/-Or Ed and Russel can’t seem to make out somewhere private.





	Get a room, please

**Author's Note:**

> *Hughes isn’t dead fight me*
> 
> *Al has his body back but Ed is still in the military??? Don’t ask me how that works*
> 
> *Also they build a new house from scratch in Resembool??*

He gets it. Fullmetal is different than any of his other officers. He’s a prodigy, the youngest person he’s ever met to make it into the military. He’s impulsive, hot headed, and he’s arrogant to a T. 

But, when he has to, the ability to act as if he’s an adult, and it’s that right there, that makes him forget he’s just a teenage boy. 

Well he definitely remembers now, because he has two teenage boys making out on his desk. They’re locked in an intense kiss, Ed being pushed against the desk by the other boy, who’s name he’s cleverly forgotten. 

It’s a passionate thing, and for a moment he’s shot back to when he was a boy, and had all those feelings and urges, and almost has time to smirk and think of a quip so say, when a moan is uttered from Ed and he has to slam his hand on the wall loudly. 

There’s a startled yell from both boys as they separate, and Ed’s face is a special shade of red and their embarrassment is easily seen. 

“Oh, Colonel”. The other boy speaks as Ed doesn’t seem to be able to speak or look at him, golden eyes trained on the carpet. “Um, I was dropping off Ed for his report. I’ll let you two get to it”. He and Ed share a look he can’t place as the other boy quickly leaves the room. He stares after him for a moment, giving Ed time to straighten out his clothes and hair, and afterwards makes his way to his desk. 

Ed gives his report, more formal and much more stuttering than usual, and makes a quick semi-polite escape. 

As he’s gone Roy smirks, and buzzes his secretary. “Miss Angela, have someone disinfect my desk please, thank you”. 

-/- Russell is always willing to give. He gives Ed his coat when he’s foolish enough to leave without his own. He gives his patience when Ed’s in one of his moods. He gives his time when Ed is at his unreachable points that only Al (and only recently Russell) can get him down from. 

But most of all, he gives his attention, something Ed craves like an addiction. He likes to be riled up, pushed to anger because it’s the easiest emotion to let out. 

He likes to push and push until someone pushes back. 

Russell pushes back. He meets Ed’s frustration with an equal measure of his own, if not more. 

The house is empty, Ed and Fletcher are out with Winry and they were left to hold down the fort. 

They crash onto the couch, hands roaming freely up a down, all those past questions and hesitations gone, and Ed lets him work a hand through this hair, smirking against his lips when he struggles to under his braid. 

He sits up, letting Russell lay on the couch as he sits over him and pulls his hair down in one yank, and is immediately back down again. 

It’s kisses, and hard murmurs of promises, and rocking hips. A mess of desire. Russell’s hand is in his hair, and Ed lets his hands roam the other boys cheeks. 

He’s forceful as always, and Russell is easily everything he wants to fight for. He lets a moan fall out his mouth and a hand moves from Russell’s cheek to his shirt and his unbuttons one, two, and three- 

“We’re back-ahhh!”. 

They separate immediately, but a sharp tug at his hair stops him from getting far. He lets out a yelp(a very manly yelp) and Russell tugs again. Usually he’s not against the hair play but... 

“Do you mind!”. Al is still in the doorway sharing Ed’s surprised look, the others filing in with groceries and other things from the market past him. 

“What’s going on here?”. Winry puts her bags down and makes her way over. Russell is still tugging and Ed yelps again. “Let go over my hair!”. 

“Ed, wait it’s stuck”. It takes Winry a whole two minutes to untangle his hair from Russell’s fingers, and an extra two minutes to scold him from not brushing it before she leaves. 

Al is still frozen in the doorway when the two make their escape upstairs. 

-/- Winry huffs because they still haven’t noticed her. I’m n her own office too. She gets it, she’s a teen too she’s got the hormones, she’s got a girlfriend too, but at least she and Sheska make out in private. 

Ed and Russell are over her work bench, once again furiously in each other’s spaces, lips locked and hands ravaging. She almost wants to throw a wrench but Ed’s reflexes are too sharp and it would only result in a spat. 

So she instead kick the old motor she’d been working with, and it loudly sputters to life for a few seconds before dying again, but it’s loud enough to startle to two boys into separating. 

They share a flushed face as Russell stumbles out an apology and turns to drag Ed out. 

As they make their way out she yells after them “And next time you start making out, don’t do it in my work area!”. 

-/- 

She just wants to cook. That’s it. She’s got a house full of kids again, and Pinako just wants to cook. 

She enjoys the company of Fletcher and his little older brother Russell, but his and Ed’s unstoppable... lip-locking was a bit much even for her. 

Ed’s propped up on the counter, and it takes her back to when she’d sit him up there and put a bandage on his scrapes. 

Minus the other teenage boy he was leaning down to kiss, arms easily wrapped around his neck to pull him in. 

“Ahem”. 

They don’t even notice. She gives a breathless sigh and clears her throat again. “If you two are finished I’d love to start on dinner”. 

Ed doesn’t even have time to recomposes himself to respond as Russell lifts him off the counter(semi-effortlessly) and pulls him out of the room. 

She sighs shaking her head, and lets a grin grow on her face. 

She was glad to see Ed was... infatuated, with someone who obviously met his needs. Though between them and Winry and Sheska, she may have to establish rules for kissing in the kitchen.


End file.
